


The Talk

by Yellow_Dandelion



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Dandelion/pseuds/Yellow_Dandelion
Summary: After the first Alliance-PLANT war, Kira and Cagalli went to Caridad Yamato - Kira's mother - to talk about everything, why they must be separated, and what actually happened to their parents. They need some more pieces to complete the confusing puzzle of their past.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Kira Yamato
Kudos: 6





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to read this kind of fanfic of Gundam Seed since forever because I think Kira and Cagalli must be asked Caridad about their parent, as the information that given by Rau Le Cruset and Uzumi Nara Attha is not complete.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so any criticism on the grammar or anything else is welcomed. Ho[e you'll enjoy this story.

It’s a peaceful Sunday afternoon in Orb Union. Cagalli has been so busy after the war ended, she manages to clear her schedule today to visit Kira’s mother with him. He is sitting beside her right now, and he is been spacing out since she pick up him from Reverend Malchio Orphanage. He is been avoiding his parents since the end of the war, just like how he avoided them when Archangel was in Orb during the PLANT-Alliance war.

Cagalli is worried. Kira already told her everything about their biological parents and his origin, that what made Cagalli even worrier.

“Are you okay Kira? We can postpone our visit.”

Kira turns his head to Cagalli, “No Cagalli, you deserve – we deserve to know the truth behind all this confusing puzzle.”

Cagalli puts her hand on Kira's shoulder, “You should remember that we are on it together.”

Kira tries to give Cagalli a reassurance smile, he doesn’t want his sister to worry too much.

The car suddenly stops in front of a house, Kira’s heart is pounding so hard.

“Cagalli-sama we are here,” says the driver.

“Thank you, Watanabe-san,” says Cagalli as she gets out of the car, followed by Kira.

She takes a deep breath after this everything will be clear.

“Let’s go, Kira.” Cagalli takes his hand and they walk to the front door hand in hand.

She already informs Kira’s mother beforehand about their visit, she sounded surprised but also happy when she called. Cagalli pushes the doorbell, and a purple-haired woman shows up from behind the door.

“Welcome home Kira,” she says, but Kira doesn’t even try to look her in the eyes, “Come on let’s get in.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Yamato,” replies Cagalli.

“Please call me Aunt Cari, Cagalli,” Cagalli nods.

They sit on the couch in the living room, Aunt Cari goes to the kitchen to make some drinks for them. Cagalli's eyes drop to the interior of the house, and she can see some photos of Kira since he was young, there even a photo of him and Athrun.

Aunt Cari came back from the kitchen with a teapot and some cookies, she sits down and serves them with the tea and cookies.

“I know someday I need to explain everything to you Kira, but I never imagine you also will be here Cagalli.” Kira lifts his head and looks at his mother.

“Can you start with whatever you know Cagalli? So I can figure out what part of the puzzle that missing,” says Aunt Cari with a reassurance smile on her face.

Cagalli takes out the photo that her father has given to her before she went to space and starts explaining everything that she knew, including what Rau Le Creuset has told Kira.

“Everything is true, as you said, your mother's name is Via, Via Hibiki, and as you expect she is the woman in the photo Cagalli. She is my older sister. –” Cagalli is shocked to hear that fact, she never imagine Kira adopted mother to be related to their parents.

“– Both of you were born in the Mendel Colony, and Kira, as you may already expect your father took you from your mother's womb when you were still an embryo. Your mother was very angry but she can’t do anything.

Then the colony was being attacked by Blue Cosmos shortly after you two were born, they destroy the lab and the accident killed your Parents. Your mother manages to entrust both of you to me, to keep you safe.”

“But why mom? Why would you separate us?” asks Kira with tears in his eyes.

“It for your safety, the Blue Cosmos was still searching for you at that time, and we don’t have enough money to raise two babies. I was so thankful to Uzumi-sama for adopting Cagalli, we promised to never meet each other again at that time and we were so shocked when we find out you two were accidentally met each other.”

“Can I ask a question, Aunt Cari?”

Caridad nods, “Do our parents love us?” Kira was a little bit shocked hearing the question.

“For Ulen, I’m actually not sure, as I’m not close to him. But for your mother, you don’t need to question her love. Both of you are her world, she was deeply hurt and broken when she knew Ulen took Kira from her womb. She almost lost Cagalli because of depression.

“So Kira, Cagalli don’t you hate your mother.” Kira starts crying out of control, his body is shaking.

Caridad comes forward and hugs his son, “I’m sorry Kira, I’m sorry cause you heard everything from somebody else. I’m sorry for hiding everything from you. I’m sorry for separating you from your sister.” Kira hugs her mother back, whatever has happened in the past his mother is still his mother.

“And Cagalli, I’m sorry for giving up on you.” Tears start pooling in Cagalli's eyes. She loved her father and Orb, but she can’t stop imagine how her life would be if she doesn’t get adopted, how she would grow up with her brother – and maybe also Athrun.

Cagalli stands up and hugs her aunt and brother. Nah, everything already happened and she can’t turn back the time. She will cherish her present life, she will protect her brother and make sure that they wouldn’t lose each other or let people separate them again like when they were still babies.

Things are better now, and it will keep getting better.

**Omake**

Cagalli and Athrun have gotten into a debate on who is older between the twin, it leads them into asking Kira, which is disappointing them, because he doesn’t care at all of the topics, “Even if I’m older by whatever minutes or seconds, Cagalli wouldn’t call me Onii-san.” That was his defense.

In the end, it leads Cagalli to call her Aunt. Cagalli even insist to make a bet, if Kira is older than Cagalli, she would call him Onii-san for an entire day when they visit Kira at the Reverend Malchio Orphanage and if she is older Athrun is the person that should call Kira Onii-san. Kira is technically older than Athrun by some months though.

“I’m sorry for bothering you Aunty Cari, but can I ask you a question?” Athrun is waiting patiently in front of Cagalli, she is actually pretty confident that she is older than Kira.

“Of course dear,” reply Caridad from the other end of the line.

“Do you know who is older between me and Kira?”

The line is silent for a moment before her aunt finally answers her question, “I don’t know exactly how many minutes or seconds but I remember Via said that Kira is older than you.”

Athrun can hear Aunt Cari clearly as Cagalli sets the call on a loudspeaker mode. He gives Cagalli a winning grin.

“What happen Cagalli? Is there any problem between you and Kira?”

“Oh no there are none Aunty, I’m just curious. Thank you, Aunty Cari.” Says Cagalli as she cut the line.

She makes a face, “How Kira the cry-baby could be older than me?” protest Cagalli.

“The fact that he is a cry-baby doesn’t make he is younger than you,” says Athrun.

“It’s just doesn’t make sense,” shouts Cagalli.

Athrun is laughing, “You should call him Onii-san for the entire day when we visit him tomorrow.”

Cagalli sigh in defeat.

**The End**


End file.
